Bananas
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Izzy wants some bananas, feral Ezekiel still has a driver's license... what mischief will the two get up to? Cute little Ezzy one-shot.


**A/N: Just a short, cute Ezzy oneshot I wrote for Valentine's Day :)**

* * *

><p>Izzy had been growing restless. Ever since she returned from helping Chris with an episode of season 4, she'd been itching for something...<p>

Bananas. They were one of the only foods (alongside calamari, pita bread, and artichokes) that were not available at Playa des Losers, where all the season 4 losers and Total Drama veterans were staying for now.

Izzy had always loved bananas, and it had been a whole two weeks since she'd had one. Such torture! There was only one legal way to get a banana, and Izzy planned to do it. She would travel to the nearest grocery store- there was one somewhere on the same island as Playa des Losers. The only problem was that it was twenty-five kilometers away, and she didn't have her driver's license (honestly, can you imagine them even allowing Izzy to try driving?).

There weren't too many people who she knew for sure had theirs. There was Courtney, Alejandro, Eva, and Ezekiel for sure. Courtney and Alejandro were definite nos. Eva was her friend, but Izzy had a feeling she wouldn't take to kindly to that offer. Ezekiel was still slightly feral- what fun! She would ask him.

An hour later, she'd found him. "Zeke! I have to ask you something!"

He looked at her strangely, as if he comprehended what she said and knew she was human, but didn't know how to respond.

"Do you like bananas?"

Ezekiel nodded enthusiastically.

"I know right? Me too! Ooh, I once sold a bunch of bananas, and guess what I got in return? A boyfriend! But we broke up because he got a restraining order on me! It complicated our relationship, you see- it was hard to make out that way!"

He laughed, which sounded extremely strange, as he wasn't exactly human anymore, though he looked like one, besides the green skin and lack of hair.

"So, I know you like bananas... but do you _love _them?"

He nodded again.

"Has your driver's license expired?"

Izzy cheered loudly as he shook his head. "Can you drive me to the grocery store? It'll be so FUN!"

* * *

><p>When the other ex-contestants found out what was going on, the ones who'd had time to change before Izzy found Zeke's license were wearing black. Owen, Noah, Cody, Gwen, Duncan, and Justin looked like they were going to a funeral.<p>

Their response to Izzy's questioning their clothes was "Driving with Ezekiel? You'll both die!"

She insisted Ezekiel was a fantastic driver, but it seemed she failed to realize he was not quite human.

"Well Zeke, get in the driver's seat!" Izzy climbed in the Jeep they'd 'borrowed' from the parking lot at the nearby staff hotel. "WOOHOO!"

About half an hour and many near-death experiences later, Izzy walked out of the store with six grocery carts, all filled with bananas.

Ezekiel looked at her like she was crazy. (Well, she is, but that is not the point.)

"You know Zeke, you talk about as much as B... I love it! I mean, it's like I forget you're even there! And I can ramble all I want! I once bought a LifeAlert on eBay! You know, those things you always see commercials for!"

He gave an approving nod, as if this was a perfectly sane thing to do. He had, of course, seen the commercials as well- who hasn't?

"Hey Zeke, why don't you drive into the forest?" He gave her a questioning look. "I want to be alone... it'll be SO FUN!"

Without further complaint, Ezekiel started the Jeep and drove down the highway, on the wrong side of the road, without the headlights on, and swerving around various cars, until he reached the edge of the woods. He carefully drove the car in, trying not to hit too many dozens of trees- after all, he may not have been sane, but he still knew better than to wreck a stolen car.

"Isn't this so romantic?"

He gave her a wide-eyed stare.

"So... you wanna make out?"

And on this day, the strangest thing in Total Drama history happened. Izzy, the crazy girl, made out with Ezekiel, the feral wild animal. His arms and her neck became one; her arm wrapped around his waist, with the other rubbing his green-skinned neck. Her tongue explored his mouth, discovering that he was a horrible kisser, but she still enjoyed herself all the same. He had left what little of knowledge he had of kissing with his humanity, and only did to Izzy what she did to him.

They continued on for a few minutes, before Izzy broke apart. "That... was... AWESOME!"

And that is how the crazy girl and the feral half-human fell in love...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, how... sweet XD That's got to be the weirdest make-out session ever written. Not counting My Immortal ;)**

**How do you like it? Review please :)**


End file.
